


alone in the dark, all I want is you

by kelios



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Weecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 03:59:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2798744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelios/pseuds/kelios
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam wants Dean and doesn't know what to do about it.  John leaves them alone as a test and Sam figures it out.<br/>(Sam is 15-16)</p>
            </blockquote>





	alone in the dark, all I want is you

It was another test. 

His dad shook him awake forcefully, dragged him half dressed and still half asleep down the hallway to the tiny room that held the ancient washer and dryer left by the previous tenants. There was barely enough room left for the two straightback chairs sitting side by side in the middle of the room. One was occuppied by his brother, already struggling against his bonds and cursing under his breath. John ignored him, concentrating instead on tying Sam to the other chair, hands firmly knotted behind him and to one side, feet tied to the rungs so they didn't even touch the floor. 

When John finished with Sam, he stood and walked to the door. "Breakfast is at 6 am," he said gruffly. "Don't be late." The door closed behind him and they both heard the lock click, right before the lights went out.

They sat in silence for a few moments then Dean sighed. "Goddammit, I hate summer," he growled. "He never pulls this shit when you're in school." Sam laughed a little uneasily. He could feel Dean next to him in the darkness, the heat from his body and the occasional brush of his skin as he shifted focusing all of Sam's senses on his brother. 

Lately it seemed that Sam was always focused on Dean. He couldn't stop thinking about the way Dean's muscles moved under his skin, the way his eyes lit up when he smiled, what it might feel like to really touch him. Not just a hand up when they were sparring or a slap on the back when Sam made a tough shot. He wanted to push Dean up against the wall and explore every inch of his brother's skin with his hands and his mouth, run his hands through Dean's hair and kiss him senseless. It was completely fucked up, but he couldn't seem to help it. And now that summer was here and they were together pretty much every minute of every day....well, his brother wasn't stupid. He was bound to notice something was up, and Sam was half terrified, half exhilarated at the thought of sooner rather than later.

It didn't help Sam's nerves that every once in a while he thought he caught a glimpse of something in Dean's face, a...longing, maybe, like he felt it too. But Sam couldn't be sure, and how exactly do you test out a theory like that?

"Hey, Sammy, you just gonna sit there all night waiting for me to rescue you?" Dean's voice was right in his ear and Sam realized with a start that he was leaning into his brother's warmth. " 'Cause I may just leave your ass tied to that chair and eat your breakfast myself." Sam could hear the grin in Dean's voice, but it was the warm breath stirring the soft hair on his neck that made his face flush and his cock twitch.

Sam pulled as far away from Dean as he could, glad his brother couldn't see him blushing. "Yeah, well, don't get your hopes up," he said, and thank God his voice was steady. He concentrated on the ropes binding his hands and smiled to himself. He'd been practicing since the last time their dad did this to them, and he'd learned a painful little trick--if he worked at it, Sam could dislocate his thumb and get just enough slack to get a hand free. 

He took a deep breath, cursing softly at the sharp pain in his left hand. He knew if he tried it too often his dad would figure it out, but no way was he going to let Dean win. He strained against the rope, breathing evenly against the pain, and in a few moments he was free. It took a little longer to get his feet loose, but he'd practiced in the dark more than once and soon he was stretching his legs out, wincing at the pins and needles.

"Dude, what the hell?" Dean said when he felt Sam move. "How'd you get free so quick?"

"Guess you better practice your knotwork a little more," Sam said smugly. It wasn't often he got the better of Dean, and he felt entitled to a little gloating. "Need a hand with that?"

His brother didn't answer, and Sam could feel him fuming. "Just get my feet," Dean said at last. "I've almost got my hands free."

"Yeah, okay," Sam said, kneeling in front of his brother. He tried to force his mind to the business at hand, but his brother's nearness was overwhelming. He took a deep breath, trying to regain control, and the heady musky scent of Dean surrounded him, causing his cock to harden even more. He thought about what he could do, here, in this position, about how easy it would be to just lean forward and take Dean into his mouth, lick and suck and taste him as his brother writhed helplessly above him. He shuddered, a faint moan escaping him as he pressed a hand to his aching cock. 

"Sammy? Are you okay?" Dean's voice was concerned, but Sam could hear something else as well, a low rasp that he recognized from years of listening to Dean jerk off in the bathroom or the bed next to his. The sound made Sam feel reckless, almost giddy with the thought that Dean was turned on by this, by Sam, kneeling between his legs in the darkness. Tentatively, Sam rubbed his cheek against his brother's thigh, and Dean's sharp inhale was all the encouragement he needed to press his mouth against the soft skin and stroke his hand slowly up to the edge of Dean's boxers.

"God, Sammy, what are you doing?" Dean groaned, and Sam felt Dean's hips jerk under his hands, just a little. He leaned in closer, moving by touch until he found Dean's cock, mouthing it gently through the soft worn material of Dean's boxers. 

"Oh, fuck, " Dean whispered faintly. "Sam...." Dean was trembling now, hips thrusting in little tiny jerks that Sam knew he was trying to control. But he wasn't saying no, wasn't shouting or pulling away, and Sam knew they were close, so close, to the best thing that had ever happened to either of them.

"Let me, Dean," he murmured, lips and tongue brushing his brother's swollen flesh. "Wanted to for so long, just let me, please...." Sam knew he was babbling but he couldn't stop, not now. He licked up Dean's cock, following it to where the head was trapped just under the waistband, and sucked, tasting the precome already wetting the thin material. 

Dean let out a strangled moan and Sam sucked harder, rubbing his tongue where he thought the slit would be. He could hear Dean gasping in the darkness above him, tiny whimpering sounds and almost words and Sam could feel Dean's muscles straining. Then Dean's hands were on his arms, pulling him up and close. 

"Sam," Dean gasped, "Sam Sam Sam..." Dean pulled Sam into his lap, lips coming together unerringly even in the dark, and Sam felt a fleeting stab of jealousy that Dean had done this before, but it was washed away in the feel of his brother's mouth on his at last. He kissed Dean eagerly, moaning into his mouth as Dean's hands found his hips and pulled him in, tight, sweet friction that had Sam arching and grinding against his brother, balls already tightening. He pressed his face into Dean's neck. "Dean, I'm gonna...Dean!"

"Yeah, Sammy, come on, do it, I got you," Dean breathed. His wrapped his arms tight around Sam, lips and teeth desperate on Sam's neck and shoulders and that was it. Sam's entire body spasmed against Dean's, gasping sobs torn from his throat has the pleasure burst through him. He felt more than heard Dean say his name, biting down hard on Sam's shoulder as he came, and the rush of pain and pleasure made Sam writhe and shudder before collapsing against his brother. 

They sat quietly for a moment, Dean's hands stroking gently over Sam's hair and back as their breathing calmed and the silence stretched out between them until Sam started to get uneasy. Finally he spoke. 

"Dean?"

"Yeah, Sammy?" Dean's voice was lazy and slow, satisfied. 

"Um...What....I mean, should we...what do we do now?" Sam's voice trailed off uncertainly. He'd never thought this far and now....Sam pressed his forehead against Dean's neck, hoping his brother couldn't feel the blood rushing to his face.

"Well...." Sam felt Dean shift, and a tiny light suddenly glowed as Dean checked his watch. He pressed his lips to Sam's ear, voice a bare whisper. "If we hurry, we have just enough time to get upstairs and do this again."


End file.
